Telepresence systems allow a user at one location to view a remote location (e.g., a conference room) as if they were present at the remote location. Mutually-immersive telepresence system environments allow the user to interact with individuals present at the remote location. In a mutually-immersive environment, the user occupies a display booth, which includes a projection surface that typically surrounds the user. Cameras are positioned about the display booth to collect images of the user. Live color images of the user are acquired by the cameras and subsequently transmitted to the remote location, concurrent with projection of live video on the projection surface surrounding the user and reproduction of sounds from the remote location.
Ideally, the mutually immersive telepresence system would provide an audio-visual experience for both the user and remote participants that is as close to that of the user being present in the remote location as possible. For example, sounds reproduced at the display booth should be aligned with sources of the sounds being displayed by the booth. However, when the user moves within the display booth so that the user is closer to one speaker than another, sounds may instead appear to come from the speaker to which the user is closest. This effect is particularly acute when the user is relatively close to the speakers, as in a telepresence display booth.
What is needed is a system and method for control of audio, particularly for a telepresence system, which overcomes the aforementioned drawback.